


strike a chord upon this heart

by athousandsatellites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married Life, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Crimson Flower, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites
Summary: "El, do you know that dance?"---Or, Byleth and Edelgard have a night for themselves, away from the trials of leading Fódlan.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	strike a chord upon this heart

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Here be married life, and happiness, and a date night. Very mild smut, nothing overt. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: AO3 messed up my line break...

* * *

Living on the road and living in the capital city of Enbarr—within the palace no less!—were two vastly different things. The former had marked Byleth’s skin with battle scars and bruises, her ears honed to the footfalls before an ambush or skirmish.

But where mercenary life had dulled Byleth’s sight into muted grays and filled her mind with the clashing of steel against steel, Enbarr exploded with color and music.

Byleth watched the contraption of paper and gunpowder shriek through the air, eyes widening when it burst into a shower of gold and red lights. The crowd around her cheered and clamoured for more.

When summer rolled by, Enbarr enjoyed a string of festivals. Some for the Goddess Sothis, some for local legends or folklore, and still some just for the pleasure of drinking and dancing.

The city was so much louder than what Byleth was used to. She tensed as another firework blazed through the night sky and exploded into an eagle, a cry much like the mighty bird’s call echoing through the square.

“I take it you haven’t seen fireworks often?”

Edelgard’s voice was soft, but Byleth heard her as if it had rung as loudly as the third rocket erupting into showers of blue and pink.

Byleth’s lips twitched. She couldn’t stop a smile from spreading as Edelgard reappeared by her side, a drink in each hand. A cloak of red and gold covered her ivory hair, but her eyes shone like violets. 

“Not this close before,” Byleth said. Festivals had been nothing but passing occurrences between mercenary work. 

Another thing to avoid.

When Edelgard held up a mug, Byleth took it just so she could free up one of Edelgard’s hands and intertwine their fingers.

Edelgard’s face lit up brighter than the reds that spread across the night sky.

“Then it’s a good thing Dorothea convinced us both to take the night off.” 

Byleth let out a soft huff of laughter. It had been less convincing and more the songstress grabbing them both by the necks and throwing them out of Edelgard’s office.

_“Fodlán can wait one night! You two need to spend some time as a married couple! Go enjoy the festivities and don’t come back until you’re both drunk and merry!”_

Truthfully, Byleth was grateful. Working to better the future of Fódlan gave her a sense of purpose, but spending time with her wife made her happy. 

Edelgard sidled closer to her and watched as several smaller rockets shrieked through the air, a shadow flashing across her face. “I regret to say I can’t remember the last time I partook in a festival as just Edelgard.”

An icy hand squeezed Byleth’s chest. The unspoken reminder of a stolen childhood hung between them. The former Professor pursed her lips and clutched Edelgard’s hand tighter.

Edelgard quirked a silver eyebrow but before Byleth could say anything, Edelgard must have read it on her face. Or heard the throb and drum of Byleth’s heart. How anyone could keep secrets with such an erratic, fervent muscle in their chest was beyond her.

“Don’t look so sad my light, we can’t change what’s passed.” Edelgard gently shook her fingers loose and traced the corner of Byleth’s mouth. “What’s important is the here and now.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed. “And the tomorrow too. Or later. What’s also important is all the festivals we’re going to go to from now on.”

“Even the really loud ones?” Edelgard asked, a teasing, amused sparkle in her eyes. “I could be wrong, but you looked like you wanted to cover your ears earlier.”

Byleth winced as the crowd screamed when performers began to traipse through the square.

“It is a little loud,” she admitted. Her heartbeat stuttered in her ears and she had to resist the urge to fidget. “But I want to do all the things neither of us could do before. And I really want to do them with you El.”

Edelgard paused, her index finger light and bare against Byleth’s lips. A frown marred her sharp, beautiful features. Byleth’s chest ached again. Had she said something wrong? She opened her mouth to apologize when Edelgard stepped closer and rose to the tips of her toes.

Their kiss was soft. Barely a press of lips. Byleth’s eyes fluttered close as the smell of roses prevailed over the scent of smoke and merchant sweets.

The fireworks, the people around them. The lights and explosions; the performers and merchant yells. They all faded away as Byleth’s heart shuddered and thumped. A chord in a song she was still learning.

The kiss was broken with a soft sigh between them. Byleth’s eyes fluttered open as a gloved thumb caressed her cheek.

Edelgard smiled at her, eyes warm and brilliant. She pecked Byleth’s lips again and pressed their foreheads together. Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist to help her Emperor balance on her toes. 

“I love you,” Edelgard whispered, breath brushing the shell of Byleth’s ear.

Byleth’s heart skipped a beat. She tightened her grip on Edelgard and pressed her nose into ivory, silky strands. “ _El._ ”

Edelgard shivered in her arms. “Shall we continue exploring?” She asked. “There is much I want to share with you too.”

Byleth nodded, words stuck in her throat, and followed Edelgard as they moved around the crowd and through the streets. They kept to themselves as much as they could. Even in casual wear, Edelgard’s white hair still alerted the commonfolk and town guards who she really was. Being the Emperor of Fodlan was not a well-kept secret. Particularly with Byleth at her side. Her sword, more often at rest now, was strapped to her hip. Underneath a long coat, but still in easy access.

Still, they made do.

Byleth’s eyes lit up as Edelgard brought them to a merchant stall, rows of meat skewers sizzling. Byleth’s stomach grumbled and they lingered about the stall to sample enough juicy meat to stave off her hunger. All the while, the former mercenary kept at least one hand in Edelgard’s. The subtle smile and the twinkle in lilac eyes was well worth it.

They savored baked goods, sugar spun and woven together to create fluffy, colorful clouds, grilled fish and more. As they passed by another stall, Edelgard slowed their walk and Byleth noticed her gaze linger on a dark blue stuffed bear.

“It reminds me of you,” Edelgard whispered, almost to herself. Her thumb rubbed circles along the hand in hers absentmindedly and a tingle traveled up Byleth’s arm.

A spark ignited in Byleth’s heart.

Byleth tugged at Edelgard’s hand, almost tripping over herself as they hurried in line.

Edelgard let out a surprised cry, barely keeping her hood from falling off. “My love, what’s—”

Byleth cut her off with a determined stare, eyes sharp. “I’m going to win that for you,” she said, pointing at the stuffed bear. Edelgard blinked, but she said nothing else as they waited in line, the tips of her ears pink. It was a simple game, Byleth surmised. Toss a ring onto a bottle and win a prize. The tag on the bear stated ten bottles. Easy enough for someone of her arm strength and hardened mind. She glanced over the shoulders of the people in line, standing on her toes to see if anyone else would beat her to the bear.

Thankfully, no one did, and the owner could only watch, jaw slack, as she scored bottle after bottle. The young man laughed as Byleth pointed at the blue bear, grinning as he watched her hand it over to Edelgard. 

“Ah, always for the missus ey?”

Byleth’s smile widened into a grin as Edelgard muttered a quiet thank you. The lanterns nearby highlighted the rosiness of Edelgard’s cheeks. 

The night continued on, Byleth’s heartbeat picking up in tempo with the fireworks and music. Edelgard’s hand stayed in hers throughout, the other clutching her newfound friend.

When Byleth spotted a stall with fish swimming in tiny, make-shift ponds. The young woman at the front grinned.

“Catch one and it’s yours!”

Behind her, Edelgard sighed in fond exasperation as Byleth was handed the smallest net she’d ever used. A few onlookers gathered around to watch as her hand struck at various times, golden fish flapping about. 

“Always the expert,” Edelgard said softly.

Byleth smiled at her as she knelt in front of a little girl, handing over a few bags worth of fish. The little girl squealed before thanking them. Byleth watched her go with a full heart. From her peripheral vision, she noticed a wistful look cross Edelgard’s face.

Her heart skipped.

The next place they stopped at was an area that had been cleared of carts and stalls, a band striking up a cheery tune.

The two found a bench to rest their feet. As the people swayed and sang to the music, Byleth realized something.

“You’re the only student that never danced with me.”

Edelgard laughed, her hood slipping a bit to reveal her bright locks and brighter eyes. Byleth stared, throat dry. Her fingers itched. 

“I am hardly the only one my light,” Edelgard said, fixing her cloak. “Though, given how many students you danced with, and how terrible your feet felt, I’m not surprised it seemed that way.” The Emperor flashed Byleth a smirk as she laid her head on the former Professor’s shoulder. 

Byleth’s brow furrowed. “That is true...” Thoughts jumbled around in her head. She remembered the cool night air and Edelgard trying to tease stories out of her at the Goddess Tower. Then recalled the pit in her stomach when the younger woman had said—

_“I can’t keep you all to myself.”_

Byleth swallowed a lump in her throat, heart stuttering. “But, I think I really wanted to dance with you back then.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened a fraction. Byleth saw a motley of emotions flicker in her eyes. Longing, regret, a mix of delight and satisfaction. Above all, love that burned bright enough to light a fire in Byleth’s heart.

Edelgard looked down at the bear in her lap, eyes misting over with memories. “I must admit though, I wanted to dance with you as well. But such a wish seemed very faraway back then.”

The hurt in Edelgard’s voice was a pang straight to Byleth’s chest. She intertwined their hands once more and brushed her lips against Edelgard’s temple. 

“I understand. Some things felt very faraway for me too. At least until you came into my life.”

No other words came to her. Byleth still struggled to parse the tangled mess in her head and the grays that dotted her new life.

Edelgard let out a wet chuckle and pressed further into her. “Again, your very thoughts make me happy Byleth.”

Byleth tightened her hold around Edelgard and rested her cheek atop her head. The cloak was scratchy in comparison to Edelgard’s silky locks, but right now she wanted to be as close to her wife as possible.

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching people dance, clap, and tap to the music.

A group of performers began to pour out onto the clearing, dressed in Adrestian red, white, and gold. Unlike the others, these dancers flitted about the square, red sleeves swaying and swirling through the air. More than once, one of the dancers stepped in such a way that white silk slipped to reveal a slender leg, a bare shoulder or a toned thigh. The style reminded Byleth of the dancers that used to accompany them during battle. But where Dorothea’s dance had been meant to reinvigorate exhausted allies, these dancers twirled and smirked at onlookers. A young woman with deep brown eyes winked at Byleth. Heat traveled down her neck. Byleth averted her gaze and found herself staring at Edelgard’s thigh. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Byleth swallowed thickly. She wondered, suddenly, how it would feel to have Edelgard pressed against her like that. Not dressed in layers upon layers but somewhere in between; to let skin play against skin.

Edelgard shifted against her. Byleth’s pulse quickened.

Surely Edelgard could hear her heart beating for her? Byleth shivered, heart drumming in her ears, as Edelgard buried her face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

“We must thank Dorothea for this lovely night in the morning Byleth,” Edelgard murmured. This close, her breath was warm and feather-soft on Byleth’s jaw. 

“Uh—yes, we should,” Byleth said. She struggled to dissipate the new fog clouding her mind. “Let’s get her a gift or something.”

“Yes, let’s. But maybe you can indulge me a little longer? I don’t want this night of ours to end just yet,” Edelgard hummed.

Byleth’s skin _burned._ Her eyes darted up just in time to see those captivating lilacs close. Long, thick eyelashes flicking like a hummingbird’s wings.

A firework crackled in the air and Byleth’s heartbeat became a staccato. 

“El. Do you know that dance?”

Edelgard pulled back, frowning in the direction of Byleth’s finger.

“Ah, if I recall correctly it’s a commonfolk dance that’s meant to celebrate carefree days. There’s actually two versions of this particular dance. One performed in a larger, public setting.” Edelgard tilted her head, tapping her chin. 

Byleth’s lips quirked up. _Cute_ , she thought.

“And the other in private.”

Edelgard’s voice dropped to a whisper, thrumming the chords of Byleth’s heart and setting her blood aflame. 

The Emperor glanced sideways at her, lilac eyes glowing from the festival firelight. Her cheeks tinged a rosy hue. “Would you like me to show you?”

Byleth swallowed the lump in her throat, hungry and wanting. “Please.”

Edelgard smiled coyly as she took Byleth’s hand in her own.

* * *

  
  


“Please sit my light.”

Edelgard’s deep, breathy voice sent shivers down Byleth’s spine. She stumbled to their bed, unable to take her eyes off Edelgard as the Emperor shed her cloak. It fluttered to the ground, revealing ivory locks and snowy skin once more. Byleth’s fingers itched to touch and roam.

Perhaps it was the look on her face or the strangled noise she let out, but Edelgard noticed her dilemma and stepped in front of her. “You need to take off your cloak too Byleth,” Edelgard murmured.

Byleth gulped as fingers undid her cloak and traced her collarbone. The living, pumping organ inside her chest threatened to explode. 

“Now,” Edelgard started, grasping her hands. They shook in Byleth’s and the former mercenary gave them a squeeze, trying to reassure her wife. “The key thing to note is—is to not take your eyes off me, my light.”

Byleth let out a huff of laughter. “That’s easy. I could stare at you all day El.”

A blush bloomed in Edelgard’s cheeks and spread to the tips of her ears. Her smile, though shy, was more confident now. She kissed Byleth’s knuckles before stepping back.

And began to dance.

A hum started low in Edelgard’s throat, a melody Byleth recognized as similar to the music she heard in the square. Blue eyes tracked the motion of Edelgard’s hips as they started to sway. The Emperor turned slowly, one graceful step followed by another. Byleth clutched the edge of their bed, sweat beading on the nape of her neck, as she caught sight of Edelgard’s bare back.

When Edelgard raised her arms above her head, Byleth’s heart stuttered at the ripple of muscle and shoulders.

One by one, Edelgard plucked the gloves off her fingers. A pang squeezed Byleth’s chest as it always did when she saw age-old scars upon her wife’s wrist. A pain soon replaced by joy, however, when silver and amethyst shone upon Edelgard’s finger.

“El,” Byleth croaked, “can I kiss you?”

The sweet, relaxed laugh she received filled Byleth’s mind with a haze stronger than any drink.

“Have I ever told you how happy your thoughts make me?” Edelgard asked. She turned with a flourish that belied the strength in her legs. Her eyes bright and loving, she dipped into a bow and blew Byleth a kiss.

Byleth whimpered, reaching out as if she could physically grasp the gesture. “That’s cute, but please don’t tease me too much my heart.”

Edelgard chuckled and shook her head. “Patience.” She stepped back, hips swaying more fiercely now, as her hands came up to undo the buttons and laces of her shirt.

Byleth inhaled shakily and clutched her chest. The muscle underneath thundered like a war horse. Like a song without end.

“Byleth?”

She blinked. Edelgard had stopped dancing, a frown on her sharp, elegant features.

“Are you alright? Is your heart troubling you again?”

Byleth swallowed thickly. “I’m fine El. Just—“ she racked her brain for Dorothea’s teasing, albeit helpful words “— _excited_. Yes, excited, that’s it.”

Edelgard inched closer and her shirt, loose now, slipped down a shoulder. Fair skin revealed. Byleth was gripped with the sudden urge to sink her teeth in.

“Please my heart,” Byleth stared up at Edelgard as she stopped in front of her, clutching her chest, “continue.”

Edelgard’s hesitation melted away. Skin flushing a lovely carnation red, she continued to slowly undress in front of Byleth. The former mercenary, hand still upon her chest, watched her Emperor with the hunger of a wolf gnawing at her.

Edelgard hummed as she slipped her dress off her shoulder, turning around in such a way that her hair came loose from its side ponytail. The swish of snow-white hair caught Byleth’s eye and she raised one hand as if to touch.

Only for her hand to falter as Edelgard’s dress pooled around her feet. The Emperor stepped out of it with a twirl, the muscle of her thigh and calf flexing with the motion.

It was only years of discipline that stopped Byleth from lurching off the bed. Still, her gaze roved over toned muscle, vivid red undergarments, and dark boots. Almost naked as she was, Edelgard was a vision. Byleth’s stomach coiled tighter and tighter as Edelgard stepped closer, one heel right in front of the other.

How she wanted to drop to her knees and kiss Edelgard’s thigh, to inch closer and closer to that familiar heat.

Fingers cupped her chin and tilted her head up.

“Eyes on mine, my light,” the Emperor husked, lilac eyes dark and heavy. 

Byleth gulped, nodding. She clutched the bedsheets as Edelgard lowered herself into her lap. The heat between her thighs and between them was scalding and oh so wonderfully distracting.

Byleth didn’t hesitate to cup Edelgard’s hips, the warmth of her skin permeating Byleth’s dark gloves and light armbands. Strong, slender hands slid up her chest, brushing over her breasts—palms briefly, _briefly_ soothing the ache there—and settling on her shoulders. Pale hair shone with the aid of the moon slipping through their chamber curtains.

Edelgard reminded Byleth of the fabled white heron. Slender and grace woven together in a dance just for her.

Byleth’s heart skipped and her eyes turned black with lust. A hand cupped her cheek, bringing their lips closer together. She smelled the faintest hint of alcohol and lavender. 

“I must admit, I enjoy this side of you,” Edelgard said. Her lips caressed Byleth’s with each syllable.

Byleth blinked, head growing foggy. “What side?” She was painfully aware of every movement, every shift in their position. Though Edelgard rested in her lap, it was as if the Emperor hadn’t stopped dancing. Her strong thighs flexed around Byleth’s waist. Her knuckles brushed over the faint scar along Byleth’s cheek, skipping down her neck to the collar of her shirt. Teasing the start of an old scar on Byleth’s chest and then back up again, trailing fire to her cheek.

“The side that few people notice,” Edelgard whispered. Her hips rolled forward, sending a jolt down Byleth’s spine. “The one that feels and aches just as any other person.”

Byleth’s eyes stung, a watery sensation that threatened to overtake the desire rushing through her veins. She shut her eyes and turned her head, kissing the palm of Edelgard’s hand. 

“Byleth?” Worry edged its way into the Emperor’s voice once more.

Byleth shifted on the edge of their bed. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist. Concentrated on the heat of their bodies and the rhythm of fingers, hips, and thighs. Byleth kissed Edelgard’s palm again and felt a laugh and a broken noise fight up her throat. 

“Sorry,” she said, eyes fluttering open, “you just make me very, very happy El.”

Confusion then gentle and fond understanding flickered across Edelgard’s face. She smiled, eyes shining with so much love Byleth swore her heart would give out.

How inconvenient and confusing a heart could be.

“Can we dance together now?” Byleth asked, angling her head so she could kiss Edelgard’s jawline and then her lips.

Edelgard sighed into the kiss. “I would like that very much.”

Slowly, their words melted away, leaving only the language of body and love. In the dark, they danced to the rhythm of heartbeats, moans, sighs. Pleasure, built from anticipation and tender care, rose with each roll of Edelgard’s hips, each caress of Byleth’s hands. 

A hard kiss had Edelgard moaning and Byleth shaking, nerves sparking. Fingers deftly unbuttoned shirt and trousers, tugged and tried to rid Byleth of her clothing.

Byleth panted and let go of her wife to blindly cast aside her clothes. All the while, Edelgard nipped at her neck, teeth and tongue trailing fire, hands seeking into inky blue hair.

_“Byleth.”_

The way Edelgard sang her name! Byleth groaned and thrust her hips up, an inferno boiling in her stomach. A breathy _”Oh!”_ resonated in her ear and what little will she had left snapped.

Byleth sank her teeth where Edelgard’s shoulder met her neck and a groan, throaty and deep, sent her toes curling.

“El,” Byleth rasped. Edelgard hissed and rolled her hips every time Byleth’s tongue lashed against her skin. Pleasure clouded Byleth’s mind. Red and white and violet filled her vision. She pulled at Edelgard’s clothes until the Emperor’s heeled boots hit the floor, her underwear following suit.

Edelgard nipped at her jaw, caressed her breasts, and moved against her as if they could become one. Swaying and kissing, pleasure surging through every nerve.

_So close,_ Byleth thought absentmindedly. 

“My light,” Edelgard whispered. Her voice hitched. The climax in their orchestra of two. “ _Byleth, Byleth, Byleth—_ “

The music in Byleth’s heart was reaching a crescendo. She sucked at a maddening pulse point. Hands fisted at the back of her neck and jerked her head up. Teeth clacked against hers.

“El,” Byleth groaned into the kiss. Her eyes rolled back. She gripped Edelgard’s hips, grinding hard, almost certain there would be bruises tomorrow morning. Words fell from her lips, clumsy and fragile. “El, oh goddess El!”

“Together!” Edelgard hissed against her mouth.

Byleth moaned, every muscle tightening. Almost, almost—!

And then a blissful silence.

Nothing but their hearts beating as one.

Byleth fell back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Pleasant aftershocks coursed through her body and a warm breath tickled her neck. Slowly, the excitement began to fade, leaving behind the delightful throb of weary muscles and a rapid pulse. Byleth trembled and, with great effort, managed to pull herself and Edelgard to the middle of their bed. Their hips brushed against each other’s and the stars in Byleth’s eyes reignited.

Edelgard whimpered and clutched at her harder. “Byleth, _please_.”

Byleth huffed a laugh, arms shaking as she rubbed a circle along the small of Edelgard’s back. “I’m sorry my heart, but my legs were getting tired.”

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment,” Edelgard groaned. She lifted her face to peer up at Byleth. Exhaustion was written along the lines of her face, but her eyes sparkled with adoration. “How was my performance?”

Byleth smiles softly and pressed their foreheads together. “You were amazing El. Impeccable form and eye-catching.”

Edelgard’s already red cheeks flushed even forehead. She blew softly at a few of Byleth’s bangs. “You flatter me my light. Such high praise isn’t necessary.”

Byleth shivered and the hum underneath her skin rose a bit before she inhaled shakily. She was far too spent to act on any more desires.

“It’s true,” she murmured. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you El.”

Edelgard smiled and pecked her lips. The soft, plush skin sent Byleth’s heart singing.

“Then,” Edelgard yawned, “perhaps next time we can dance together?”

Byleth grunted and Edelgard’s giggle tickled her cheek. 

“Is that a no?”

“No, but I think practice is in order first.”

Their shared laughter was like an extra note to the song playing in Byleth’s heart. When Edelgard yawned again and snuggled closer to her, Byleth weakly reached for the covers. A few tugs later—and with Edelgard’s help after she noticed Byleth’s struggle— the two lay intertwined, as close as humanly possible.

Byleth buried her nose in Edelgard’s hair, taking in the scent of her wife. Her heart finally began to quiet, skipping only once when Edelgard murmured something unintelligible.

“I love you El,” Byleth whispered.

Edelgard shifted and Byleth felt a brush of lips on her cheek. 

“I love you too Byleth.”

* * *


End file.
